You Can Hear It In The Silence
by luckey023
Summary: One-shot from Bellamy's pov about his thoughts while cuddling Clarke at night. Some much needed fluff.


**_Disclaimer:_**_ I do not own _The 100_. Everything is owned by Kass Morgan, The CW and Jason Rothenberg._

* * *

_**A/N:** I know that after the last few episodes, some Bellarke fluff is needed. I'm hoping for better times ahead. Thank you for reading and reviewing! :)_

* * *

Bellamy Blake was not the cuddling type.

After sleeping with girls in the camp, he never stayed long enough for them to cuddle with him. He didn't want any attachments to form. And yet here he was, cuddling a sleeping blonde. And he didn't care, he liked it. He liked the feeling of her in his arms, her golden hair splayed across his chest. Her slow, steady breathing tickling his skin.

She had been having trouble sleeping for weeks now, plagued by nightmares. And so had he. Since coming back from Mount Weather, he had been haunted with even more nightmares than before. Each more vivid and graphic than the last. This was the only way Clarke could sleep through the night, and he didn't want to admit it, but having her cuddled against his side, also helped him sleep better.

It had happened almost by accident. One night after having a long discussion about plans for camp, Clarke had felt too exhausted to go back to her tent. She had just curled up on his bed. At first he was going to sleep on the floor, but she told him he was being stupid. She told him to lay down in the bed next to her. There was plenty of room. And from that night on, they had been sleeping in the same bed. Never even discussing it. After a long day, Clarke would just show up and climb in without even asking. They both needed each other to get through the painful memories they wished they could forget.

They had started out sleeping next to each other, and then somehow over the next few days they had ended up sleeping cuddled against each other. The warmth of Clarke's body pressed against his. It was the first time in the weeks since they had landed on Earth, that Bellamy finally felt at peace.

Somehow their cuddling calmed the both of them down, and helped keep the nightmares at bay. Not always though. Sometimes Bellamy would wake up in a night sweat after seeing dead bodies of people long gone. And sometimes he would see the bloodied bodies of Octavia and Clarke in his dreams. Sometimes, he would dream of his time at Mount Weather, being tortured. He would tense up and cry out during the night in painful agony. He would then wake up disoriented, and Clarke would usually hold his hand or run her fingers through his hair to try and calm him down. Never saying a word. She knew him well enough to know that if he wanted to talk about the nightmares, he would. And he didn't. It was enough to know she was there by his side, and that she cared.

Clarke would also have nightmares throughout the night. She would often dream about Finn, Charlotte, and sometimes even Atom. There was always lots of blood everywhere, always all over her hands. She would end up waking up crying. Bellamy would stroke her hair while murmuring reassuring things to her in a quiet, calming voice. He knew what she needed to hear. He also knew her well enough to know that what she needed most in those moments was his arms around her, making her feel safe.

He thought about the look that Clarke's mother had given him when Clarke had left his tent that first morning. He knew that it bothered Abby to see her daughter in his tent every night. She had long disliked Bellamy and he could see that she definitely disapproved of their close relationship. But he didn't care and neither did Clarke. Abby just didn't understand their relationship and their bond. They needed each other and relied on each other too much. Their relationship brought out the strengths in each other. They worked well as partners, and grew into their leadership roles better when they were together. Abby was just upset about the fact that there was someone Clarke trusted and confided in more than her. He understood how much that must have hurt.

Right now, he was awake before sunrise. He would usually get up before Clarke did, wanting to get started with his work as early as possible. Clarke usually slept in longer. He knew that he would have to get up soon, but right now, he just wanted to lay in bed listening to Clarke's steady, slow breathing. Things hadn't exactly been easy between them, and they often argued, but they shared a mutual respect for each other and he would do anything to protect her and keep her safe. Shes always had faith in him and in his abilities. They had been through a lot together. They were a team. Stronger together, than apart. There were going to be more hardships in the future, but he knew that together, they could face anything. Clarke had saved him, both physically and mentally many times before, but more importantly, she had saved him from himself.

The sun was starting to rise and light started trickling in through the gap in the flaps of his tent. Clarke stirred next to him and he reached out to stroke her head gently. She snuggled in closer to him and continued to sleep. He pulled her closer to his chest, breathing in her scent. Eventually he had to get up, gently untangling himself from Clarke. He laid her back down on the bed carefully. He looked at her in peaceful slumber and smiled to himself. Never in a million years would he have thought they would have ended up here.

Bellamy Blake was not a cuddling type of guy, but with Clarke, he just might be.


End file.
